La Bella Vita
by Blackrose0127
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano finally got passed the shame and fear of their relationship, now they just have to live with it... *Can take requests* Crappy summary is crappy
1. Baby Shower

**A/N: Ciao~! Now I know what you're thinking. Don't you already have a story in the process? Yes, yes I do. This story kinda just hit me like a virus, and I had to write it. I'm going to add more to it, like a wedding and stuff like that. I can also take requests, that's also why the rating may change ;) Enjoy(:**

Lovino groaned as the sun's bright rays shined through the bedroom's sheer curtains. He lazily rolled onto his stomach, nudging a large, rounded something in the process. Opening an eye, he hazily tried to see what he hit, but to no avail. After about fifteen minutes of blinking away the blur, the something shifted and groaned softly. Lovino's hand moved unconsciously to gently stroke the enlarged belly of the person.

"Buongiorno, Feliciano. How do you feel?" Lovino stopped stroking when he felt soft, smaller hands cover his own.

"Ve~ I've been better. He's really kicking up a storm this morning." Lovino felt around, not feeling any movement in the slightest. Feliciano hummed in relief. "When you touch him, he stops kicking." A soft smile graced Feliciano's tired features. A light blush dusted Lovino's cheeks. He sat up, stretching his muscles and yawning.

"What do you want for breakfast, fratello?" He slumped out of bed, tugging on a pair of boxers and a tomato decorated t-shirt. Feliciano sighed.

"Surprise me."

Lovino shuffled into the kitchen and tied an apron around his waist. As he started cutting up various fruits, the house phone rang.

"Pronto, Villa la Vargas."

"Lovi~ Buenos Dias! How's Feli?" Antonio's cheerful, upbeat voice rang through the phone. Lovino groaned, setting the phone into the dock and turned on the speaker.

"He's fine, tomato-bastard. What do you want?" Lovino stuck the pieces of fruit into a bowl, sprinkling sugar on them. He moved to make two espressos. He didn't notice when Feliciano finally waddled down the stairs.

"Is he still having his baby shower today?" Antonio sounded distant and distracted, not that Lovino cared anyways. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Si, at noon. Are you coming?" Lovino was a little preoccupied with starting a small pot of porridge for Feli that he still didn't notice when Feliciano leaned against the doorframe facing into the kitchen.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Lovino rolled his eyes again, probably for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Idiota, he's not having the baby! It's just a baby shower." Lovino started stirring the pot slowly. Antonio sighed.

"I know, but I know how important this is to you, and I want to support you in every way." Lovino's cheeks flushed, and he sputtered a few insults about how 'mushy' Toni was being. Feliciano quietly giglled, the baby kicking in amusement to his laughter.

"Thanks, I guess," Lovino took a pause, gathering himself, "I'm nervous, about the baby." Feliciano titled his head in confusion.

"Don't be nervous, it'll be perfect!" Antonio took in a deep breath. "You're happy, right?" Lovino stopped stirring, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Feliciano got the sudden urge to walk in there and stop him from answering. Maybe some part of him didn't want to know the answer, whether ur of fear or nosyness, he wasn't sure. He decided to stay back and wait.

"Yeah, I am happy. Probably the most happy I've ever been. I love my brother; there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." Lovino continued stirring, turning off the heat. Antonio sighed in that dreamy like state he always carried.

"That's bueno. I'm happy for you. I have to go now, but I'll see you and Feli at noon, okay?" Out of habit, Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, great. Ciao."

"Adios, Lovi~!" Antonio hung up. Lovino sighed, rubbing his temples. Feliciano felt a few tears slide down his cheeks, a surprised expression forming on his face. He really hated having hormones. Lovino transferred the food in the pot into a bowl, and felt his apron fall off from his waist.

"Lovi..." Lovino turned around when he faintly heard his name. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Feliciano crying. He wiped at his tears.

"Mi amore, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Feliciano smiled.

"I overheard your conversation. I'm so glad you feel like that because I feel that way too." He intertwined their fingers, their rings glinting together in the kitchen sunlight, despite being farther apart. Lovino cracked a small smile, leaning forward to give his love a chaste kiss. Feliciano giggled, the baby kicking again.

"Go sit down, breakfast is ready." Feliciano nodded, waddling over to the table.

Feliciano scuttled from ne side of the living room to the other, making sure everything was flawless for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. Tops. Lovino was getting tired from just watching him.

"Feli, just come sit down. You're straining yourself." Lovin called from his spot on the couch. Feliciano stopped, and looked around one more time before flopping onto the couch next to his brother. Lovino pulled him closer by the waist.

"We have thirty minutes, what do you wanna do?" Feliciano tiredly asked, closing his eyes. Lovino kissed his neck gingerly.

"I have an idea." He moved to kiss his shoulder. Feliciano shuttered, giving a sigh. Lovino took that as approval, kissing down his arm. He lifted his Feliciano's shirt, kissing down ih torso and stopping at his tummy. He ran his knuckles along it. Feliciano was too tired to open his eyes and see what Lovino was doing, but then he heard it. Lovino was talking to the baby, in Italian no less. Feliciano couldn't help but chuckle.

"Giovanni." Felician breathed.

"Cosa?" Lovino asked, still in his Italian mindset.

"I like the name Giovanni." Lovino hummed, gently stroking the stomach again.

"Yeah, I do too. It means 'God is Gracious' si?"

"Si, it does."

"Then it's settled. We'll name him Giovanni." A knock at the door pulled them from their moment. Lovino groaned, and got up to answer the door. A pair of arms wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Lovi! It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Elizaveta." Lovino choked out. Rodrich pulled Elizaveta off of Lovino, muttering a small 'hello'. The duo walked inside, Lovino closing the door after them. Feliciano tried to push himself off of the couch with much difficulty, when Elizaveta saw him, she giggled and helped him onto his feet. When he got his footing, Feliciano tightly hugged Elizaveta. He waddled over to hug Rodrich as well.

"So Feli, when is the baby due?" Elzaveta asked, pulling Rodrich onto the couch beside her. Rodrich huffed, and righted himself.

"Yes, when's your due date?" Rodrich seconded.

"Well, the date is December 14, but who really can tell for sure." Feliciano leaned up against the wall, craddling his stomach. Lovino moved him, standing behind Feliciano, so he could lean on him instead of the wall. The doorbell rang erratically, and Feliciano jumped to answer it. "Ve~ Ciao Francis, Ciao Antonio!" Feliciano hugged them both, who then cooed over the baby.

"My, Feliciano, you're getting so big. You could probably crush dear Lovino in your sleep." Francis chortled while ruffling the young Italian's hair. Feliciano pouted slightly.

"I'm not that big, am I fratello?" Feliciano turned to his brother. Lovino blushed, looking away.

"Of course not. Stop making fun of him wine-bastard!" Francis and Antonio laughed, settling next to Elizaveta and Rodrich on the couch. Soon, the house was quickly filled with nations. Feliciano took a head count while the liquor was still under lock and key.

"Ve, now we just need Ludwig and Gilbert to show up!" Right after he said it, a polite knock came through the door. Feliciano smiled, knowing exactly who was there. When he opened the door, he was met with a blushing, irritated Ludwig, and a smiling Gilbert.

"Sorry we're late, Feli, my brother decided to drive." Ludwig muttered. Gilbert clapped him on the back, and went inside to hug Feliciano. He walked into the living room, greeted with various shouts from Francis and Antonio. Felciano giggled.

"It's okay, Luddy, I'm just glad you're here!" Ludwig blushed.

"Umm, Feli?" Ludwig's lowered voice said.

"Si?"

"Can I feel your stomach?" Ludwig cleared his throat. Feliciano smiled brightly, running a hand up and down his stoamch.

"Ve~ Of course Luddy! Be careful, he's really kicking up a storm!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hands, pressing them gently to his bump, feeling Giovanni shift and turn. Ludwig blushed deeper, rubbing slightly. Feliciano giggled, feeling Giovanni now twirl and twist in delight. "He likes you!" Ludwig chuckled lightly, but glanced up when he heard somebody clear their throat behind them. Ludwig's eye met those hazy green irises of Lovino's, scowl fully placed on his face. Feliciano turned slightly.

"Ciao, fratello. Ludwig wanted to feel the baby." Feliciano placed his hands on top of Ludwig's, as proof. Ludwig's gaze switched from one brother to another. Lovino's expression softened slightly.

"You should come back into the living room. Everyone is waiting for you." Lovino turned around, sauntering back into the room. Feliciano gave a small sigh.

"I think he's a little jealous about you and I still." Ludwig whispered, removing his hands and walking wth Feliciano into he living room. They were bombarded with cheering and people having a grand 'ol time. Gilbert grabbed Ludwig, pulling him to the drinking funnel. Soon, it had been at least two hours and time for Feliciano to open his gifts. Baby clothes, bottles, a stroller, car seat, and a tomato shaped baby rattle piled onto the floor. Everything was opened, and Feliciano was going to suggest cake, until Lovino handed him a small clothing box. Feliciano looked at Lovino, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Lovi, you don't have to get me anything. This is your baby too!" Lovino flushed a deep red, pulling the ribbon on the box.

"I know, but I wanted to get you and the baby something anyway." Lovino looked away as the room fell quiet. Feliciano smiled softly, pulling off the lid. A pair of small black slacks, a gray vest, and a white dress shirt sat perfectly inside the box. Feliciano held up the vest delicately, eyes watering considerably. Lovino then set a miniature fedora in the box, matching the outfit together completely. Feliciano looked at the whole outfit, then at Lovino. A few tears slid down his cheeks.

"I thought he could wear it to church or on family night's out with us. The hat was really hard to find." A few more tears found there way down Feliciano's face as he set down the vest. An 'aww' broke the silence, bellowed by Antonio. Feliciano sniffled, a bright smile splitting his face. He hugged Lovino, muttering a small 'Grazie' in turn. Lovino pulled away, his blush deepening and a small smile forming on his lips.

"How about we have some cake now!" Feliciano yelled, causing everyone to cheer and walk into the kitchen. The cake was served and everyone was drinking and laughing again. Another two hours rolled by, and it was starting to take a toll on Feliciano. Lovino walked up behind him, giving him a light squeeze.

"Are you getting tired?" Lovino qietly asked. Feliciano nodded, yawning in the process. Lovino kissed his knuckles, nuzzling them. "Don't worry, everyone will leave soon. We'll have the house to ourselves again." He was right. Thirty minutes later, everyone started filing out. Some walked, some were dragged. Feliciano waved goodbye to the last person, closing the door. He leaned his head on it, letting go of another yawn. He felt a pair of arms lift him up and carry him up the stairs. Lovino set him on the bed, feeling awfully tired himself. He stripped Feliciano, then himself, pulling them both under the covers. They laid there, wrapped in each others warm embrace, Lovino gently stroking his brother's stomach.

"Only four more weeks until the baby is due." Feliciano's tired voice broke the silence. Lovino kissed him on the forehead.

"I know, it's coming up so fast. Soon, we really won't have the house to ourselves." Lovino answered back, just as sleepily. Feliciano's breathing evened out, and just as Lovino was about to slip,-

"Ti amo."

"Anch'io ti amo" Lovino kissed him again before finally falling asleep.

**A/N: Sooooo? How was it!? R&R please(: Flames will be used to stoke the fire in Ms. Lovett's oven(:**


	2. Telling Lovino

**A/N: Do you know how sad I am that it took me this long to update!? I am sad. These chapters won't be in any particular order, so don't try to guess what comes next...or you can if you want, i don't care. Enjoy(:**

Feliciano gave a sigh, settling in the grass. He was done training with Ludwig for at least a few minutes. Breathing in deep, he felt the light breeze sweep by his face. His cat, Pookie, lay by his side, swatting at a butterfly. Every now and then, she would swat at Feliciano's hand, leaving little marks.

"Stop it Pookie, leave the little farfalla alone." Feliciano tapped Pookie on the head, who in turn shook it and scurried off somewhere else. Taking in another breath, he opened his eyes fully, showing his amber irises. He looked down, twisting his left hand to and fro, causing his ring to glint in the sunlight. A smile broke across his face, but was soon replaced with a frown and a sigh. Lovino went on a "business trip" with the mafia a few weeks ago, he hasn't called or text. He hasn't sent an email or a letter and Feliciano won't lie, he was worried as hell. I mean it doesn't have to be a two hour long phone call, just a quick 'hello, I'm not dead' would suffice. Laying down roughly on the grass, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. It was really really hard. The sunlight draping his body was soon blocked by another object. Feliciano opened an eye to see Ludwig leaning above him.

"Oh, sorry Feli. I was just checking if you were awake or not." Ludwig settled next to him. Feliciano sat up, smiling big and proud.

"Veh~ It's okay. I'm awake. I was just thinking." He started picking at the blades of grass nervously. Ludwig sighed.

"Feli, you've been a little off lately. Are you okay?" Ludwig held Feliciano's hand. Feliciano's smile faltered slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. Lovino hasn't called me yet." Ludwig chuckled.

"Well, he's probably doing business because he is on a business trip." He rubbed his friend's arm comfortingly. "Is there something you need to tell him?" Feliciano sighed. He rubbed the grass thoughtfully. Right when Ludwig was going to say something, he was interrupted.

"I'm pregnant." Feliciano blurted. Ludwig gaped like a fish. That's not what he thought Feliciano would say. Ludwig shook his head slightly.

"Wow. Um, wow. I'm...Congratulations!" Ludwig stammered over his words. Feliciano giggled.

"How do you think I feel? I was really surprised when I found out." Ludwig chuckled with him.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Ludwig held Feliciano's hand again. Feliciano shook his head.

"No, not yet. That's why I'm nervous...I don't know how he's going to take it." Feliciano sighed again. Ludwig got up. He stretched his back muscles.

"You don't have to train today, Feli. How about you go home and relax." Ludwig gave Feli a small smile, walking away to find Kiku. Feliciano got up after a few minutes, sighing and walking away. He would call Lovino himself when he got home...and the balls.

Feliciano paced around the bedroom, plopping onto the mattress finally. The phone was clutched in his fist, his heart racing. This was Lovino, his fratello, the man he married. Why was he so nervous? Taking in a deep breath, he started dialing the numbers without a second thought. Ring. Ring. Ring. He swears if it rings one more time-

"Ciao. Who is this?" It took Feliciano a minute to remember he had used the house phone and not his cell phone. God knows why.

"H-hey Lovi!" Feliciano decided it was now or never. He heard Lovino hum over the phone.

"Hey Feli. What's wrong?"

"W-why do you think something is wrong? Can't I call you anymore?" Feliciano giggled nervously.

"Well sure you can, but it's 4:30 in the morning over here, and you would only call at that time to tell me some news." Feliciano could hear how tired Lovino was. He took in a deep breath.

"You're right. I do have some news for you. Don't be mad okay?"

"I'm going to be pissed if you keep beating around the bush."

"I'm pregnant." Feliciano blurted. He really needed to stop doing that. An uncomfortable silence held in the air, and for a moment Feliciano thought that Lovino hung up.

"S-Seriously?" Lovino asked quietly.

"Si. You're not upset are you?" Felicianos voice broke slightly, his eyes tearing up.

"No! No, of course not!" Lovino stammered out.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano blurted again, tears streaming down his face.

"Shh, Feli baby don't cry. I'm not mad. Calm down okay?" Lovino assured him quietly.

"Is somebody else in the room with you?" Feliciano sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I have to share a room with Andre. He needed the company after he broke up with his girl."

"Oh. Okay. Lovi?" Feliciano whispered.

"Yes?"

"When are you coming home?" Feliciano fidgeted with the blanket. Lovino missed a few beats.

"Sometime next week. Probably Wednesday. Don't worry, I'll call you." Lovino yawned.

"Okay, ti amo."

"Ti amo, amore." Feliciano hung up, flopping onto the comforter with a loud sigh. This week was going to suck.

Feliciano wasn't having a very great day. He woke up earlier than normal, making his brain go off in its own little world. Then, when he finally got his head together, he glanced at the clock only to find out that he needed to pick up Lovino in an hour. He spent at least 20 minutes of that hour looking for his keys which were on the hook were he put them in the first place. Finally after what seemed like days, he pulled up to the airport terminal to see a tired Lovino sitting on his luggage. He was using his phone, probably thinking of ways to kill his brother.

"C-ciao Lovi~ How was your flight?" Feliciano stammered as he got out of the car. Lovino glanced up, then got up, dragging his bag over to the car. Feliciano got even more nervous as he slide back into the driver's seat. Lovino sat in the passenger seat, breathing a sigh and relaxing. He grabbed Feliciano's hand, kissing his knuckle.

"My flight was long and boring. I got a seat next to this huge forty year old pervert that smelt like Old Spice and cheetos. I just want to go home." Lovino slid down in his seat, eyes closed. Feliciano felt his body melt and relax; happy that Lovino wasn't mad at him for being 45 minutes late. After at least two hours of traffic, they finally got home. Feliciano pulled the car into the garage, heaving a sigh as he turned off the car. They got out of the car, trudging up the stairs. Flopping forward onto the bed, Lovino rolled around a few times. He rolled onto his stomach stretching out on his side.

"Ugh, I hate trips. It's good to be home." His tired voice was muffled by the comforter. Feliciano sat down next to Lovino, running his fingers through his lovers hair a few times.

"I'm glad you're home. The house is boring without you." Feliciano kissed his temple. Lovino hummed into the blanket.

"If you keep doing this, I'm going to fall asleep right here." Lovino broke the short silence. Feliciano chuckled.

"I'll make dinner, okay? You just unpack." Feliciano got up stretching. Lovino laughed. He turned his head to look at his spouse.

"You're such a good wife." Lovino chortled. Feliciano blushed slightly, sputtering. He walked out of the room, blushing deeper as Lovino decided to start changing. When Feliciano got into the kitchen, the phone started to ring.

"Veh~ Ciao! Feli speaking." Feliciano cheerfully answered.

"Feliciano Vargas! I am so mad at you right now!" A jokingly pissed off Elizaveta yelled through the receiver. Feliciano panicked.

"What did I do!?" Feliciano nervously shouted. Elizaveta started laughing.

"Why did Ludwig know you're pregnant before I did?" Feliciano blinked in confusion.

"He told you?" Feliciano asked, slightly irritated.

"Of course not! Well, not on his own free will~." Elizaveta giggled. Feliciano gasped.

"You didn't hurt him did you!?"

"No, I threatened him with blackmail and he sang like a canary. He's terrible at hiding secrets." Elizaveta paused. "How far in are you, Feli?"

"Hm, I'm about three months in. I should start showing soon." Feliciano quietly answered. He hadn't told Lovino how long he's been pregnant.

"That explains those big sweaters you've been wearing! Well, I have to go and get Gilbert out of my kitchen. Love you, Feli!"

"Ti voglio bene!" Feliciano returned, blowing a kiss through the phone. He hung up, and turned to go into the kitchen. Chopping up some vegetables, he started humming a little tune.

"Three months eh?" Lovino's voice broke the quiet atmosphere. Feliciano gasped, barely keeping the knife in his hold.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Feliciano stuttered nervously. Lovino walked into the kitchen, slowly and deliberately. Feliciano nervously went back to cutting. He felt arms wrap around his midsection and hands gently rub his tummy.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Feli?" He heard Lovino's soft voice ring in his ear. He swallowed nervously.

"I didn't know how you would react..." Feliciano whispered. Lovino cuddled up to Feliciano, kissing the crook of his neck.

"Ti amo." Feliciano whispered.

"Anch'io ti amo." Lovino breathed. He let go sitting at the table. Feliciano drifted in thought, before turning to the table where Lovino was sitting.

"Do you want this baby?" Feliciano broke the silence. Lovino started, almost dropping the glass he was drinking from. He looked up into Feliciano's slightly wet, wide eyes.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" Lovino confidently stated. Feliciano rubbed his arms insecurely.

"I don't know. I mean I did kinda spring the information on you."

Lovino chuckled, "Kinda? Feli, you called me and I was half asleep." Feliciano started twiddling his fingers. Then, after a mental argument with himself, decided to let the situation go.

"Do you want this baby, Feli?" Lovino asked, touching Feliciano's stomach. Feliciano placed his hand over Lovino's.

"...Yes."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I..I think," Feliciano sniffled, a few tears streaming down his face," I think it's the hormones..." He broke down crying, a smile gracing his face. "I'm really happy!" He started laughing, clutching to his brother. Lovino was shocked, rubbing his brothers back and mouthing a 'dio mio' to himself. The doorbell rang, startling both men. Lovino cocked an eyebrow at Feliciano, who in turn shrugged. Lovino walked to the door, opening it. Francis blew a noisemaker while Antonio threw some confetti into the air.

"Congratulations!" They both yelled in unison. Lovino stood there for a minute in shock, before rolling his eyes and moving to shut the door. Antonio jackknifed his foot between the doorframe and the door, ceasing its movement.

"Lovi~ Don't be mean!" Antonio whined.

"We brought wine!" Francis added. Lovino weighed his options before opening the door and trudging back into the kitchen. Feliciano stood there, a big smile growing when Antonio and Francis walked in. Then, something clicked inside Felicianos head.

"I have to get some more ingredients! I wanna feed you guys too!" Feliciano yelled, walking into the cellar. Francis walked after him.

"Wait! Let big brother help you!"

Lovino was too tired to stop the pervert from touching his brother. He sat at the table, swirling the glass of wine from before. Antonio sat across from him, dreamily staring at Lovino. Lovino glanced up, noticing the staring.

"What?" He spat.

"You're gonna be a daddy!" Antonio sang. "I hope the kid is as much of a brat like you were so you can share my pain." Antonio teased. Lovino sputtered, calling Antonio a bundle of names. Feliciano walked back into the kitchen, Francis was holding a bag full of new ingredients. He set it down and sat next to Antonio. After a few words were exchanged and some laughter, the group ate dinner.

"So, if that's all you're here for, you can leave now." Lovino said as he pulled Antonio and Francis out the door.

"Woah! What's the rush?" Antonio asked, shuffling for purchase on the floor.

"Do you have any 'special plans' for tonight?" Francis added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Lovino blushed deeply, sputtering. Feliciano trailed behind them.

"Plans like what?" He asked. Francis chuckled.

"Apparently you'll see, Feli."

"He won't be seeing anything, you nasty-ass!" Lovino pulled harder, sliding slightly on the floor. Antonio and Francis scuttled to the door. With another sharp pull, The duo flew out the door. Lovino slammed it behind him, heaving a large sigh. Feliciano giggled behind him, lightly rubbing his shoulders as Lovino braced himself against the door.

"You worry to much, Lovi." Feliciano whispered in his ear. Lovino closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He felt himself being slowly pulled up the stairs. "Hey." Lovino opened his eyes after he heard Feliciano. His eyes were half lidded, a soft smile gracing his features. Lovino smiled slightly. "I missed you." Lovino broke into a full smile and tickle-raced Feliciano up the stairs. Feliciano giggled and pretended to run. He was feeling a lot better.

"Quit moving, Franny." Antonio whisper-yelled. He was standing on Francis' shoulders, who was standing on a low hanging branch in the tree next to the Vargas' upstairs bedroom.

"I'm trying, but it's hard to balance on a tree and look through binoculars at the same time." Francis whisper-yelled back. They've been watching them since they got into the bedroom.

"Wow. Who knew Feli was that obedient?" Antonio asked. Francis chuckled.

"Well, there is only so much you can do when you're carrying a baby." Francis answered. Antonio hummed in response.

Feliciano and Lovino were actually going slower than what could be seen. After being gone for so long, it's always nice to take things slow.

"Wait, do you here that?" Feliciano broke their kiss. Lovino listened for a bit before hearing a rustling in the nearby tree. He held up a finger to Feliciano, telling him to wait a minute. He walked over to the window, noticing a spying Antonio and Francis in the tree. With a roll of his eyes and a smirk, he swung the window open.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked, leaning causally on the window frame. Antonio and Francis started, barely staying in the tree.

"Hey Lovi." Antonio yelled.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Lovino asked, nonchalantly looking at his fingernails.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging around." Antonio nervously laughed. Francis booed him from the branch. Lovino laughed.

"What's so funny?" Francis asked.

"You know, if you really wanted to watch, you could've just said so." Lovino said, a serious look in place. Francis and Antonio lit up. Feliciano chucked a pillow at Lovino's back.

"Really!?" They yelled.

"Haha, no you can't." Lovino stated. He pulled a pistol from his dresser. "Now get out of my tree." He fired a few shots. Francis and Antonio were so scared that they didn't even notice he was shooting blanks. They booked it from the tree to their car in under thirty seconds. Lovino chuckled. He felt warm arms wrap around his middle, and a body press against his.

"Come back to bed, Lovi." Feliciano breathed in his ear. Closing the window, he backed away to the bed. Only six more months to go.


	3. Confessions

**A/N: Mi dispiace! This should have been updated a looong time ago by my standards! I hate making you all wait, but I hope this can suffice(: Enjoy~ **

Ludwig gave a sigh as he watched Feliciano breath hard and fast. For as long as they have known each other, Ludwig has never know Feliciano to be athletic. However, he's been struggling more than usual. Ludwig has also noticed that Feliciano hasn't been eating as much or taking his daily siesta. Even when he does nap, he tosses and turns and Ludwig is a little worried. Feliciano clutched at his chest, trying to control his breathing. Ludwig walked over and clapped him on the back reassuringly. He had two reasons. One was to support his friend, but it was also to feel his spine. It was showing more than normal.

"You haven't been eating, have you?" Ludwig stated more than asked. Feliciano took a deep breath, finally able to steady his breathing.

"Uh, well...no, not really." Feliciano confessed. Ludwig gave him a solemn look. Feliciano rubbed his arms insecurely. "I've dropped a lot of weight lately. About fifteen pounds or so." He spoke so soft it was almost a whisper. Ludwig sighed, and gently pulled Feliciano onto the ground to sit with him. Feliciano followed obediently.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Ludwig calmly asked. Feliciano picked at the soft ground, crumbling it between his fingers. Usually the small Italian was so lively and talkative, and his quietness was worrying Ludwig. It can't possibly be about that...can it? "Feliciano, I know about what you're going through. I'm probably the only person who can understand how you feel right now." Ludwig gently held Feliciano's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Feliciano chuckled, but it wasn't lighthearted. It was disapproving, like Feliciano would never believe what Ludwig said if he tried.

"You really can't though. It was hard enough to accept that I'm gay, that's enough of a sin. Now, I'm in love with my own brother. That's another sin. I've tried to forget it, maybe my heart would let go, but it hasn't and it probably won't. This is something that I have to live with my entire life. I'm happy for you and your brother, trust me I am. I just can't see or accept myself to share the same fate." Feliciano stated, more calmly than Ludwig had hoped. Honestly, Ludwig would've allowed any other reaction; his crying, his screaming, but this reaction was dead. It was almost like it took everything Feliciano had to say. Feliciano got up off the ground, dusting himself off. Ludwig could only stare. Feliciano cleared his throat. "Well, it's getting rather late. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I have to get an early start. Father Attilio said that he would let me do some things to help out before and after service. He even gave me an outfit to wear. Ciao, Luddy. Tell Gilly I said ciao, okay?" With a small wave and a small, pitiful smile, he walked away; actually it was more of a run to his car. Ludwig sighed and was glad that Lovino had to deal with the solemn shell of his brother.

—

Feliciano allowed himself to break down on the ride home. The noises he was making could be mistaken for that of a dying animal, and his face was so red, if you looked at him, you would think he had a mask on. Although, when he pulled into the driveway, he quickly wiped his face of any snot and tears. Luckily, his face wasn't red anymore, and the streaks left behind could easily be wiped away. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. The sun had already set, but it wasn't that late. He assumed his brother wouldn't actually be home yet. He tiredly pushed himself into the house. It was dark, and there wasn't any movement. That is, until he shut the door. Two pairs of eyes gleamed up to him from the floor. One of them looked bright and cheery, while the other one just glared in distaste.

"Ciao guys. Where is Lovi?" Feliciano whispered rubbing his cat between the ears. Lovino's cat flinched away when he tried to pet him, and when Feliciano gave a quiet sigh and walked into the kitchen, Lovino's cat followed him and rubbed between his legs in apology. Feliciano set his keys down onto the counter, and opened the fridge to look for food. He found a opened bottle of hard liquor, about half empty. Picking it up, he tried to read the label. He sighed.

"Is this scotch? He hates hard liquor. I guess he's binging again." Feliciano whispered to himself. The cats meowed at him, but he brushed it off. It's not like he could speak cat. In the quietness, he could faintly hear snoring coming from upstairs.

Since when does Lovino snore? At least that loudly? Usually it's just this weird rumbling sound in his chest.

Feliciano set the bottle down, turned off the kitchen light, and tiptoed up the steps to his brother's room. He peeked inside and sure enough, it was his brother snoring like a rusty chainsaw. He was sprawled on his back, and he was still in his day clothes.

Odd. I wonder if he passed out after drinking half a bottle of scotch.

Feliciano entered the room, gently sitting at the foot of the bed next to his brother. He couldn't help but to lightly touch the side of his fratello's face. Lovino's snoring abruptly stopped, and he lazily opened one eye. Feliciano pulled his hand back calmly, gazing back down at his brother. Lovino rubbed his face, and stretched.

"What time is it?" He asked, rolling away to grab his phone.

"9:30, I think." Feliciano answered. He slightly sniffed the air for any traces of alcohol. He could faintly smell it in the room, and so his questions were answered. Lovino groaned and started unbuttoning his shirt, his movements slow and deliberate.

"Are you going tomorrow?" Feliciano decided he might as well ask. It's been a while since Lovino's been to church. Lovino shook his head.

"I can't, I have business that needs to be handled. Maybe I'll visit Father Attilio when it's over." Pulling off his shirt and slipping off his pants, he flopped onto the bed. Feliciano sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Lovino." Feliciano walked out of the room. Stripping himself off his clothes, he curled up into a ball on the bed. Too bad his sins follow him into his dreams.

Feliciano set the last candle into the holder. He had set candles at the end of the pews. In other words, he had lit the pathway on both sides. Service was over, and Father Attilio said to keep occupied for a while until he returned. Feliciano was wearing his outfit, it was almost like the pope's but with some slight changes. He sighed as he lit the last candle. Now the church looked like the set of a sad Tyler Perry movie. Why did he do this? Well, Feliciano planned on walking the pathway while singing. Cliche right? He even thought that it was cliche, but singing helps him get through his issues and he might as well go all out right? Father Attilio said it was okay, so he went ahead and did it. He walked over to the first pew, and stuck a cd into the CD player he had brought. He takes songs and takes out the voices on the parts that he sings. He keeps everything else, especially if he can't bring himself to sing the whole song. The song on this cd was Neon Cathedral by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. He can't remember how he came across the song exactly, and he can't really relate to the whole song, but the chorus hits a little too close to the heart, so he sings it. In all honesty, the rest of the song reminds him of his fratello. He doesn't like how it does, but every time he listens to this song all he can think about is Lovino. He put the cd in and pressed play. Now the music was blasting, and he didn't notice when Father Attilio and his brother walked into the church. He didn't notice when Father Attilio had stood in the doorway behind him, or when Lovino sat in the pew closest to said doorway. The lyrics started and Feliciano started to walk and get lost in the words. This shouldn't really be played in church, but Feliciano couldn't think about that right now. He already had too much to be a sinner for.

_Underneath this fragile frame..._

_Lives a battle between pride and shame.. _

Feliciano starts singing the chorus and he begs himself to not cry. Every time he sings this, he starts crying and he doesn't want to cry in the home of the holy lord.

_But I've misplaced that sense of pride..._

_This crown of thoughts is perched atop my spine..._

Feliciano can feel himself tearing up, his body is trembling slightly.

_Listen closely as I testify..._

He doesn't notice when Lovino scoots down the pew, closer to him.

_Dependency has been a thief at night..._

_thief at night... thief at night..._

The chorus ends and Feliciano can feel the hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He prays for forgiveness as he shakily sits on the closest pew. It just so happens that it's the pew across from his brother. He sits there, quietly crying.

"Have you accepted being homosexual, Feliciano?" Feliciano's head snaps up when he hears his brother's voice. He swallows the large lump that has formed in his throat.

"O-of course I have. I had to. It's not something I can change." Feliciano whispered.

"What are you not telling me? I'm your brother, you shouldn't hide things from me." Lovino calmly stated. Feliciano clenched his fists. It's rare that he gets angry; even when he can feel it coming, he runs away. There is no running away here and he doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. It's not my fault you've lost your way." Feliciano couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He knew as soon as he said them that they would anger his brother, but he felt as if it were about time that he heard them. Lovino took a deep breath.

"I haven't lost my way. Who are you to say that I have?" Feliciano could hear the anger bubbling up in Lovino's voice.

"You never come to service anymore. I know that isn't how you were raised." Feliciano kept his head down, and he heard Lovino stand up.

"How dare you!? You don't even know how I was raised!" Lovino is so close to yelling, and Feliciano is just waiting for a swear word to soar past his lips. He looked into his brother's face.

"I only know what you and Antonio tell me! I know this isn't how you were raised because you haven't sworn once! You haven't forgotten where you came from!" Feliciano could feel that anger he's held down for years rising to the surface. Lovino's stare bore into Feliciano's soul, but he has to stand firm. Lovino's hand lunged for Feliciano's neck before he had time to react, and before he knew it, Ludwig's cross was dangling from his fratello's fingers. Feliciano stood up, reaching for the necklace. Lovino kept it out of his reach.

"Lovino, give that back! We aren't seven anymore." Feliciano stopped struggling, a few rebel tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Lovino, there are some men outside wanting to speak with you." Father Attilio walked into the room. Lovino grabbed Feliciano's hand, turned it palm up, and slapped the cross in his hand.

"It's a shame that you care about that German more than your own brother." Lovino calmly said. He glanced at his hand. "I guess I'm not a dirty sinner. It didn't burn me." Tears started racing down Feliciano's cheeks as he watched his brother walk outside. Father Attilio turned off the CD player, and quietly walked over to Feliciano. He took the cross and clipped it around Feliciano's neck. He gave him a sad, pitiful look and walked away. Feliciano was about to ask him something before a gunshot rang from outside and pain shot through his heart. Father Attilio ran outside to check on what happened. Feliciano fell to the floor, clutching his chest. He could feel Lovino's heart racing. His heart started racing to keep up, and he felt like he was going to pass out. As his vision blurred out, he could hear yelling from outside, beginning to become drowned out by the blood thudding in his ears. Somebody grabbed his body and picked him up off of the floor; his heart thumped faster, his brain soared into panic mode. He could see the outline of the person, but what he recognized was the voice. It was a German accented voice that could only belong to Gilbert, and Feliciano was glad but the only thing he could think about was if his brother was okay.

Feliciano woke up on an cloud-like marshmallow of a sofa, eyes blurry and unseeing. He groaned as his eyelids struggled to pull apart, and turned on his stomach to shield himself from the now blinding sunlight. He couldn't remember why he was here, nor could he figure out where he was to begin with.

_Okay, Feli. Think. _

_I was in church..._

_It was after service..._

_Lovino and I got into an argument..._

_My heart started racing after a gunshot rang...through the air..._

Feliciano rolled off of the couch in shock. He remembered what happened now. He quickly glanced around the room, looking for another person. Finding himself alone, he tiptoed his way over to the front door. He stuck his hand on the handle, and slowly turned it.

"Where are you going?" He heard a voice from behind him. Cursing in his head, he plastered a smile on his face and whirled around.

"Good morning Francis. What am I doing here...exactly?" Feliciano watched Francis descend down the staircase.

"Well, actually it's noon. You've been out since Gilbert dropped you off a few days ago. Let's go into the kitchen, oui?" Francis draped an arm across Feliciano's shoulders, guiding him into the kitchen. He sat him at the table and slid an espresso in front of his face. Feliciano smiled and reached for it, then hesitated. He glanced up at Francis, who was smiling at him from behind a glass of apple cider. Feliciano shrugged it off and took a sip. His expression abruptly turned cloudy and he bowed his head.

"You know, don't you?" He spoke softly. Francis lightly chuckled.

"You're not as stupid as you're perceived to be."

"People like to make assumptions." Feliciano kept his head down. Francis settled in the seat across from him at the table.

"You're going to be staying here for a while. Until Lovino has been stabilized." Francis spoke calmly and clearly, bracing himself for Feliciano's usual outburst of tears. Feliciano slowly raised his head, and his expression wasn't what Francis thought it would look like. It was sad, yes, pitiful even. However, there weren't any tears flowing, no sniffles, not even a watery glance. Feliciano just sighed and got up from the table.

"It is for the best I suppose. I hope the distance will help me let go, you know?" Feliciano's voice was practically a whisper. Francis nodded, smiling at Feliciano even though he knew, being the country of love, that Feliciano wasn't going to forget that easily. In fact, the love Francis could feel radiating in his voice when he talked about Lovino or the way his eyes lit up every time his brother would come home was so strong that Feliciano would probably never move on. Even so, Francis would humour him because Feliciano was a guest in his home. "Can I take a shower and nap on your couch? I feel awful."

"Of course you may. You are a guest after all."

Feliciano walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. As much as he loved big brother France, he was still a little worried. He didn't have to wait for the water to heat up before getting into the shower. The burning water felt amazing on his muscles. He could really get his head together in here. Sometimes...it worked against him. He found himself thinking about his fratello.

He could remember the time he listened in on his brother in the shower. _He was walking to his bedroom to take his siesta, but he heard his fratello's voice coming from the bathroom. He pressed his ear up to the door to listen. He knew it was wrong, but now it was too late. Lovino's voice was muffled so he pressed a little bit harder. He could faintly hear moaning. Feliciano's eyes widened slightly. 'Don't get your hopes up, Feli.'_

_"Ah, Toni!" Lovino shouted in climax. Feliciano saddened significantly. He got his hopes up anyway... He trudged to the bedroom unnoticed. He slid under the covers, curling into a little ball. He was so disgusted with himself. He closed his eyes and felt hot tears escaping. He kept from making noise when he heard the door open. He didn't move; feigning sleep. Lovino slid next to him into the bed, and snuggled up against Feliciano. He sighed, and lightly wrapped an arm around Feliciano's waist, pulling him as close as possible. Feliciano opened his eyes, and embraced the warmth that his brother radiated. He felt horrible, and tried desperately to fall asleep. _

Feliciano opened his eyes; the shower water had turned lukewarm. How long had he been dreaming? He sighed and stepped out of the shower. The mirror barely showed any condensed steam, and all Feliciano had to do was wipe it. His reflection showed the way he felt. His eyes were red and puffy. His nose was irritated, sniffling slightly. He grimaced, but slumped out of the bathroom anyway. The sun was setting. He walked around, looking for Francis. Not finding anyone in the house, he flopped onto the couch and begged his brain to shut down into a blissful sleep. Unfortunately, somebody just had the audacity to knock at the door. He shouldn't answer it without Francis being home, but he got up anyway.

"Hola, Feli. How do you feel?" Antonio stood at the door, hands in his pockets.

"Francis isn't home." Feliciano moved to close the door. Antonio stopped him.

"No, no. I know he's not. I'm here to take you home." Antonio spoke softly, like Feliciano was a gentle animal that could be spooked. Feliciano's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly.

"Ve, but Francis said-"

"Si, I know what he told you, but if Lovino keeps complaining about not being able to sleep next to you, then I might go crazy." Antonio held his hand out for Feliciano to grab. Feliciano weighed his options before finally taking hold of Antonio's hand and walking to his car. They got into the car, a stressful silence resting over them.

_...Wait? Why would Lovino care about sleeping next to me? _

Feliciano twiddled his fingers, pondering this whole idea of his brother missing him. He couldn't piece it together.

"You know, he really does care about you. Don't listen to what he tells you." Antonio's voice tore through the silence. Feliciano started slightly, with him being lost in his own world. Feliciano didn't really know what to say. It wouldn't surprise him if Francis had told Antonio, I mean they are dating. It could've slipped. Feliciano didn't really feel like asking, or really doing anything. He sat there, saying nothing until they pulled into his driveway.

"Thanks Toni." Feliciano avoided eye contact as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car. Antonio waved as he backed out of the driveway. Feliciano stood there and closed his eyes as the wind blew through his hair and around his body. A surge of emotions surged throughout his veins. He took in a deep breath, smelling the citrus of oranges and sweetness of tomatoes mixing in the cool Italian air. He opened his eyes, making a decision. He turned and jogged up the porch. Quietly opening the door, he tiptoed into the house. He tried to shut the door as silently as possible, assuming that Lovino fell asleep.

"Feli?" Feliciano spun around at the sound of his fratello's sleep filled voice. Lovino was leaning on the railing for support. His left arm was hanging in a sling, his shoulder wrapped in gauze. Feliciano stood there for a moment before running up the stairs, grabbing his Lovino's face and kissing him without any restraint. If he's going to go to hell, then it has to be worth something. He pulled away, stepping back to look into Lovino's face. Lovino smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Dammit Feli. Is this what you were upset about?" Lovino asked, pulling Feliciano closer. Feliciano's eyes practically doubled in size.

"I...b-but this is a sin. W-we could go to hell for this." Feliciano had to force himself to say it. Lovino chuckled again.

"I don't care. I'd rather be in hell with you than anybody." He nuzzled Feliciano's nose. Feliciano's eyes softened, his body relaxing. A huge weight was just lifted off of his shoulders. He hugged his brother, mindful not to squeeze his shoulder. They walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Feliciano stripped off his clothing before curling up to his brother's body.

"Good night Feli." Lovino whispered. Feliciano smiled softly and lifted his face. He moved, his lips almost touching Lovino's. he hesitated, the idea of kissing his fratello making his stomach do back flips. Lovino tilted his head, capturing his brother's lips with his.

"You don't have to be nervous anymore. Ti amo, il mio farfalla." Lovino then kissed Feliciano's forehead. Feliciano sighed, and snuggled into Lovino's body heat. They would sort everything out tomorrow.


	4. Ultrasound!

**A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you, I have just updated this. This is incredibly short and I am sorry, but don't worry, I am writing the next part as we schpeak. Enjoy~**

Lovino sighed as he flipped onto his back, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Maybe if he laid here for a while, he'd fall back asleep.

...Or not.

He groaned when he felt a sudden weight on his waist. It only got worse when the weight shifted up and down, bouncing the bed slightly. He didn't look. Maybe it would give up and go away.

"Lovi?" Feliciano poked his cheek, wanting him to wake up. When he didn't, Feliciano pouted and bounced harder. "Lovi! Wake up!" He whined. He clenched his legs, trying to make this as uncomfortable for Lovino as possible. Lovino quickly grabbed his hips, ceasing his insistent bouncing. Feliciano gasped lightly. Soon, a face splitting smile erupted across his lips. He leaned close to Lovino, wrapping his hands around his lover's neck.

"Today's our last ultrasound!" He quietly yelled. He giggled, bouncing lightly out of excitement even though he was being held. Lovino chuckled, pulling Feliciano as close as possible.

"You seem excited. It's only an ultrasound." He nuzzled the younger's neck, nipping it gently.

"I know, but that means were closer to having the baby!" Feliciano jumped up from the bed, sitting on the ground to tug on a pair of jeans. However, he miss calculated and ended up flopping onto his back, going full turtle.

"Gahh, Lovi, can you help me up?" Feliciano flailed slightly. Lovino chuckled, sliding off of the bed lazily to help his brother get to his feet. Feliciano waddled over to the closet, shuffling through his selection of shirts before settling on a pretty peach button-up. He then sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Lovino to finish changing so he could help put on Feliciano's shoes. Lovino tied his shoes and Feliciano's before checking his hair in the mirror and grabbing the keys.

"Are you ready?" He cocked an eyebrow at Feliciano, who nodded and waddled quickly down the stairs.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" He yelled. Lovino sighed, chuckling quietly. He shook his head, bemused at his brother's antics.

"Alright, Mr. Vargas. This will be a little cold okay?" Dr. Curare set the scanner onto Feliciano's engorged abdomen. Feliciano shivered slightly at the coolness of the gel.

"Ah, there he is. Your baby boy." Dr. Curare pointed to the head of the baby. Feliciano gasped.

"Awe, Lovi look! It's our baby!" Feliciano kicked his feet in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, there is another one! It's a girl, too. I guess you guys are having twins. Congratulazioni!" Dr. Curare laughed. Feliciano squealed in excitement as Lovino looked ready to pass out.

"Did you hear that? We're having twins! Un ragazzo e una ragazza! Isn't that exciting?" Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand.

"Yeah, that's great. ...Twins, eh?" Lovino thought it over before smiling. Dr. Curare turned off the machine as Feliciano's nurse wiped his stomach off with a wet towel.

"I can send you an x-ray of the ultrasound in the mail. I hope to see you both on the due date!" Dr. Curare showed them out if the room, waving goodbye.

"Thank you, Dr. Curare!" Feliciano waved as he was being pulled along by Lovino. "Can we stop for gelato?" Feliciano pleaded. Lovino sighed, but couldn't say no to the puppy dog face that Feliciano has mastered.

"Sure, we can go get gelato." Lovino confirmed and Feliciano cheered, clinging closer to Lovino's forearm.

Feliciano sat giddily on the bench in the park, taking bites of his gelato. Lovino had already finished his smaller sized cup and was now watching the ducks float around in the pond. Suddenly, he heard two voices belonging to men behind him. Two familiar voices. He scooted closer to Feliciano and whispered.

"Feliciano, don't say -"

"Hi, guys!" Feliciano turned around and waved at Antonio and Francis.

"anything." Lovino sighed as he defeatedly hung his head. The two older men waved at Feliciano and sat next to him on the bench. They cooed and coddled over his stomach, like they usually do.

"Guess what, guys! We're having twins!"

"Oh mon deu! That's wonderful!" Francis smiled. Antonio laughed.

"Are you ready for two babies, Lovino?"

Lovino snarled at him. "Why are you guys even here?"

Francis feigned hurt, holding his hand over his heart. "Oh, you wound me. You know we're here on honeymoon." Antonio pouted, caressing Feliciano's stomach.

"I want a baby."

Francis gaped at him. "Oh yeah? And whose going to carry said baby?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, pouting deeper. "I would if it meant we were having a baby."

Francis smiled. "Aw, you're adorable." He took him by the hand, leading him toward the pond. "We'll leave you to alone for now. Bye!" He waved. Feliciano waved back.

"Come on. Let's go home." Lovino grasped Feliciano's hand gently.

Feliciano leaned against his lover, lovingly rubbing at his stomach. They have been sitting here watching reality tv and Lovino fell asleep. Feliciano stopped rubbing when he got a strange but familiar pressure in his lower abdomen. He elbowed Lovino gently.

"Lovi, I have to go pee." He whispered. Lovino yawned.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I can't reach it." Feliciano pouted. Lovino sighed, wishing that he were a deeper sleeper. He helped Feliciano off of the couch and they walked to the bathroom. Feliciano could barely unbutton his own pants but he did. Lovino stood behind him, back to torso, and firmly grasped his brother's length. Feliciano sighed in relief as he finally was aloud to pee.

"I will not miss this. Ever." Lovino grumbled. Feliciano pouted.

"I would do it if I wasn't so fat. I'm like a pig inside a elephant eaten by a whale times two." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not fat. You're holding twins remember?" Lovino nuzzled his cheek against Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano sighed.

"I just don't like having to be dependent on such small things. I can't even pee by myself." Lovino gave him a few good shakes before zipping him into his pants and going to wash his hands.

"Let's put it this way. This isn't the first time I've touched your penis and it won't be the last." Feliciano blushed at the blunt statement.

"You're right." He yawned. "Let's go to bed."

Lovino dried off his hands before walking with Feliciano to the bedroom. They both flopped onto the bed. Lovino stripped himself and his lover before finally settling under the covers. Feliciano cuddled up next to Lovino, like every night. They let sleep overtake them. Feliciano awoke with a start, having a really weird feeling growing in his abdomen. An unfamiliar pressure. He turned to glance at the clock, which read 11:30. He furrowed his eyebrows.

He knows that they scheduled their ultrasound really close to the due date, but it wasn't like they were coming out tomorrow or anything. The pressure grew, and Feliciano felt a slight dampness between his legs. He stuck his hand in his pants to touch it. He got slightly scared, having no idea where it could've possibly came from, considering he doesn't have lady parts. He shook Lovino's shoulder.

"Lovino. Fratello, wake up." He said. Lovino stretched and hummed in reply. "Lovi, my water just broke. I don't know how it got there, but it did. We need to go to the hospital."

Lovino whined. "You're shitting me. Do you feel any pain?" Feliciano shook his head in the darkness.

"Not yet. I just- Oh my god!" He clenched his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him. "I lied. I'm feeling the pain."

Lovino got out of bed and tugged on a pair of jeans and a shirt before pulling a shirt over Feliciano. He grabbed his keys, his cell phone, and a pair of boxers for Feliciano before picking him up out of bed and setting him feet first on the floor. They cautiously stepped down the stairs and out the door before getting damp in the misty rain of outside. Lovino helped Feliciano into the car before racing to his side and starting it.

"You're going to be fine. Just breath. Relax and breath, nice and slow." Lovino assured.

"Shut up asshole! Don't tell me how to breath!" Feliciano snapped. Lovino started at the sudden outburst.

This was exactly what he was afraid of. See, Feliciano hasn't had the energy to draw or even get off of the couch. It would make sense that he would release any anger now. Lovino sighed as he pulled up to the hospital. He got out and helped Feliciano up to the doors. He walked up to the petite woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but my husband is having babies and we need to see Dr. Curare." He told her. Her expression was confused at first, but then changed to understanding when told who the doctor was.

"Follow me, sweetheart." She wheeled a wheelchair around for Feliciano before showing them down the hallway to their room. Two nurses, who were already inside the room, helped Feliciano into the bed while the desk nurse phone Dr. Curare.

Lovino sighed. This would be a long night.


	5. The Babies!

**A/N: Guys, I'm on a roll! I just wanna take a second and thank everyone who is reading this and has been reading this since the beginning. Without any one reading this at all, I'd be so sad and seeing a new review, follow, or favorite just helps me get through the tough times I've been having and literally makes me squeal. Grazie! Enjoy~**

How long has it been? Three hours? Maybe four? Lovino isn't very sure. Feliciano's contractions haven't gotten any worse. A few minutes ago, Dr. Curare told him that Feliciano was going to have a C-section, like they planned. Watching his amore from the chair in the room is agonizing, but every time he tries to get close, Feliciano doesn't act very ...kind. Suddenly, a quiet knock rings from the hospital door.

"Come in?" Feliciano says. A pastor walks in, quietly with a soft smile on his face. He's young, about 20 or so, but looks like he hasn't slept in days. Feliciano smiles while Lovino sits baffled.

"Ciao, Alessio. I didn't know Father Atilio was going to send you." Feliciano pats the chair next to his bed and Lovino feels mildly neglected. Alessio walks over and sits, taking Feliciano's hand. He presses the back of his hand to Feliciano's forehead.

"Father Atilio sent me because he has been feeling ill. He sends his apologies. How are you faring?" Alessio speaks softly, like if he talks any louder, the room will implode.

"I've been better. Honestly, these babies need to come out." Feliciano giggles. Alessio laughs with him, and then turns to Lovino.

"Ciao, Mister Vargas. How are you feeling?"

Lovino glances over at Feliciano, "I'm fine. You look tired." Alessio laughs.

"I am. I've been up studying for the past few days. Father Atilio wants me to go to college." Lovino hums as reply. Feliciano groans and clenches his abdomen as a new contraction pulls him. This one stronger than the last round.

"Oh god. This one hurts more." He presses the call button next to him and his nurse rushes in the room. She checks his monitor and gasps as she notices how much stronger his contractions are.

"I think I should get Dr. Curare, you're about ready for surgery." She scurries out of the room to leave Feliciano and Lovino both surprised at the sudden notice.

"Oh gosh! I'm scared! I've never liked surgery." Feliciano panics, but soon calms when Lovino grasps his hand.

"Everything will be fine, there is nothing to be afraid of." Lovino kisses his knuckle and Feliciano smiles.

"You're right. I'm just being panicky." The trio look up when Dr. Curare walks into the room, a soft smile planted on his lips. He checks Feliciano's monitor and with a slight nod to the nurse, he turns to the couple and the pastor.

"We're going to send you into surgery now, Mr. Vargas. With all the equipment and people, your husband's going to have to wait outside, but don't worry, unlike most women, we're going to put you under. It'll take no time at all." Feliciano nods and Lovino scowls significantly. With his broad smile and peppy attitude, this doctor reminded him of a certain Spanish bastard because only he and this doctor would be so optimistic about surgery. Two nurses set Feliciano up to be wheeled away and he feels Feliciano clench his hand around his own. Feliciano smiles.

"Soon, we're gonna have two babies to look after. I'll see you then!" They wheel him away and Alessio claps Lovino on the back.

"Man, I can't wait until I have children." Lovino sighs.

"Yes you can."

Lovino's head lolls to the side as he desperately tries to stay awake. Apparently he was more tired than he thought. Alessio left a few hours ago. Soon, sleep takes hold and he sleeps until somebody politely taps his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see the nurse smiling at him brightly.

"Mister Vargas, would you like to see your twins?"

Lovino nods and stretches, following the nurse down the hallway. They enter the nursery where all the newborns lie and she walks him over to his cute little babies. The girl is snuggled close to her brother with a soft smile on her face while the boy has an almost grimace set to his face whilst trying to unhook himself from his sister.

"They took the boy out first, so you can technically say he's older." The nurse whispers. Lovino chuckles softly, shaking his head. This will be one hell of an adventure.

"How's Feliciano?" He whispers. The nurse smiles at him.

"He's sleeping, that's why the babies are in here and when he wakes up he can hold them." She walks out of the nursery, Lovino following suit. They enter the room where Feliciano is sleeping, to see him stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty. Would you like to see the twins now?" Feliciano nods. The nurse leaves to retrieve the children. Lovino sits next to Feliciano on the bed and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Feliciano cocks his head to the side. Lovino takes his hand and starts playing with his fingers.

"You'll see."

The nurse comes in with the newborns, one wrapped in blue, the other in pink. She hands the boy to Feliciano and the girl to Lovino. Feliciano gasps and coos over the boy, who then wakes up and opens his eyes to reveal bright hazel with little flecks of green in them. Feliciano unwraps him to reveal soft wisps of wavy brown hair with a curl sticking out on the right side of his head, opposite to Feliciano's. The boy looks at him for a while, eyes wide before he sneezes and startles himself. A scowl is then planted firm on his face and Feliciano giggles.

"Aw, he acts just like you, Lovi. Here, let's switch." Feliciano hands Lovino the boy and takes the girl. The girl has a more red tint to her hair and the curl is on the left. She also has bright hazel eyes without any green. Otherwise, they really do look the same. She gapes wide eyes at Feliciano before a toothless smile erupts on her face and she starts giggling.

"Aww~!" Feliciano cuddles her softly.

"So, I guess we got our own kid, eh?" Lovino chuckles. Feliciano cocks and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll understand how this one ticks and you'll understand how that one ticks. Watch, he won't like this." Lovino pinches the baby boy's cheek and he instantly whines and tries to push the hand away. "See."

The nurse comes into the room with both separate birth certificates and a pen.

"Have you chosen names for the twins yet?" The couple glance at each other.

"What are we going to name the girl?" Feliciano asks. Lovino hums in thought.

"I've always liked the name Allegra. What do you think?"

Feliciano nods, "It suits her. Allegra it is then." The nurse smiles at them and hands them the certificates, which they fill out and hand back to her.

"Well, Mister Vargas. You'll be sore for a few days, but since you heal so quickly, you're aloud to leave. Dr. Curare gave you dissolvable stitching, so they'll be gone by morning. Come back in about three days for your babies, alright?" The nurse helps him out of bed and hands him his clothing.

"Thank you." He skips into the bathroom and within a minute, come back out dressed. Lovino waves goodbye to the nurse and they walk out to their car. Lovino starts it up and sighs, thinking about how good that bed is going to feel.

Lovino has probably glanced at his watch three times in the past fifteen minutes. He blows a raspberry before finally yelling up the stairs.

"Are you ready yet? We're just picking up the babies." He leans against the door and finally hears the tapping of feet on the stairs.

"Ready." Feliciano states happily. Lovino groans and opens the door for him. They get into the car and drive quietly to the hospital, where they are finally aloud to take their twins home. On the way home, Feliciano coos and fawns over the twins, but is up and turned around in his seat in the process. Lovino can only handle so much butt in his face.

"Boy, you better sit your ass down." He slaps Feliciano hard on the butt and Feliciano yelps and sits down.

"Ouch. That hurt." Feliciano whines. Lovino snorts.

"I've slapped it harder than that before." Feliciano blushed. Feliciano hears a small whine in the backseat and he looks to see Allegra trying to snuggle up to Giovanni but is being pushed away.

"Lovi, why do you think they're so developed?" Feliciano asks, never glancing away from his children. Lovino pulls into their driveway.

"They aren't human. It's the same thing as how we looked four but thought like seventy year olds." He gets out and Feliciano follows suit, nodding his head.

"Do you think they're going to grow fast?" He grabs one carrier as Lovino grabs the other. They walk up to the front door, the twins googling at everything.

"Yeah, they'll be toddling in no time." Lovino casually answers, throwing his coat and slipping off his shoes. Feliciano sighs.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	6. Symptoms

**A/N: Oh my god! Where have I been!? Sorry for taking so long, I had a bit of writer's block. Don't worry, I now have ideas brewing inside of my cobweb ridden skull! Enjoy~**

Wow, it's crowded in the airport today.

Feliciano sighed as he set his hand on his four month baby bump. He just started getting pregnancy symptoms and now he understands why women hate being pregnant. Glancing around, he watched the little children trailing closely behind their moms and dads, hoping to make it out with getting lost. A sudden wave of nausea washed over him, and he closed his eyes, breathing slowly and rubbing his abdomen. A warm hand grasped his own, startling him slightly. He flung his eyes open to peer into Lovino's irises.

"You startled me." He breathed. Lovino smiled softly, intertwining their fingers together.

"Dispiace. How do you feel? Are you feeling sick yet?" He checked Feliciano's forehead, feeling a tinge of heat.

"All the time. Especially in the evening." He leaned into the touch. Lovino rubbed his shoulders.

"I thought women usually got it in the morning." He clicked his telescopic handle in place, pulling Feliciano gently from his seat.

"Yeah, well, I'm a special case." He lead Lovino out to the car and popped the trunk. Flopping into the passenger seat, he placed his wet rag onto his forehead and sighed. Lovino sat in the driver's seat, taking a quick glance at Feliciano before pulling the car into drive and leading them home.

Oh my god. Lovino has never been so tired in his life. He got about three hours of sleep last night because Feliciano had to get up every thirty minutes to either throw up or pee. Sighing, he rolled over to peer out at the sun breaking over the horizon.

_"Lovino, what do we do?" Andres shouted over the sound of bullets whizzing around them. Lovino wiped the flow of blood slipping down his cheek. He didn't believe that they could be in this situation right now. Life or death. He might not get to see his baby, and what about Andres. He has a little boy. A shrill scream echoed through the room._

_"Maria!" Andres flew across the room, not caring whether or not he got hit. Lovino watched, eyes wide and in shock as Andres examined his sister. A straight headshot. There is no way she is still alive. "No, Maria, no. Please, don't leave me here!" Lovino felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he watched his best friend break down. Andres sat with her paling body, holding her and sobbing profusely. Lovino imagined what he would feel if he watched his precious fratello die, his body cooling down in his arms. Andres wiped his face and pulled his 9 mill from it's holster. Cocking the hammer, he lifted the gun to his temple._

_"No, Andres! Don't do it!" Lovino screamed. His friend tossed his golden cross onto the tiled floor. _

_"Give that to my boy."_

_"Andres, wait-"_

_BANG_

_Lovino watched with tears streaking his cheeks as his best friend's head blew open. He wiped his tears, anger now bubbling under his skin. Crawling forward, he clutched the chain and cross in a tight fist. He shoved it into his pocket, cocking his pistol._

"Lovi? Why are you crying?" Feliciano's soft voice tore through his thoughts. He didn't realize he was crying until Feliciano said something and he wiped his cheeks in shock. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." His voice came out scratchy and quiet, so he cleared his throat to fix it. Leave it to Feliciano to be in this current state and still care more about the well-being of others. Feliciano sat down next to Lovino, who sat up to wipe off the tears better.

"You can tell me. You know that, right?" Feliciano grasped Lovino's hand, caressing the back with his thumb. Lovino looked up at him with tired eyes. The memories flooded him again, and he pulled Feliciano into a tight hug. Feliciano's eyes grew wide, but he hugged back just as tight.

"Don't leave me." Lovino whispered, voice cracking due to his crying. Feliciano rubbed circles into his back.

"Why would I leave you? I love you." He stated, confused. Lovino clenched his hands into loose fists.

"I love you too. Don't leave me." He choked. Feliciano grew worried.

"What happened while you were away?" He asked quietly. Lovino tensed.

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it." He pulled back. "Maybe we should try to get some sleep, yeah?" He sniffled. Feliciano cast a small smile his way before diving under the covers to curl up in a ball beneath them. Lovino slid in next to him, pulling Feliciano out of his ball and closer to him. He kissed his temple, nuzzling his hair. Feliciano gazed nervously at him before settling down to finally get some sleep.

"God. My pecs hurt." Feliciano groaned, rubbing at his sore chest.

"What pecs?" Ludwig asked casually, flipping to the next article in the newspaper. Feliciano pouted.

"That's not funny. I'm serious." He squeezed the muscles lightly, trying to relieve the tension.

"Maybe your breast are getting tender. It's a early symptom of pregnancy." Ludwig glanced up at the small Italian man sitting next to him. Feliciano perked up.

"Oh my god, how am I going to feed my babies!? I don't have boobies!" He panicked, eyes growing wide in realization. Ludwig blushed when he said "boobies."

"Calm down, you'll just have to use formula. Unless you miraculously produce milk." He chuckled lightly at the thought, glancing back down at his paper. Feliciano went silent, and Ludwig glanced back up at him to see the man squeezing his nipple to see if any milk would soak through the cotton of his shirt. Ludwig sputtered, slapping his hands down. "Stop that, I was just kidding."

"Oh. Well, at least my nausea has gotten better over the past few weeks. The doctor says I am exactly sixteen weeks pregnant today." He stated happily. Ludwig took a sip of his adjacent cup of coffee.

"Have you had any moodswings?" He asked. Feliciano shook his head.

"Dr. Curare said that my symptoms will be a little out of wack because of the hormones coursing through me. He said that I might or I might not. My skin is glowing though, look." He lifted up his arms, and sure enough, his skin carried a more olive colour to it.

"That's good. Where's Lovino?" He folded up the newspaper and set it onto the coffee table.

"He went over to Andres' house. He said that he needed to do something important." Feliciano shrugged, glancing at his watch. "Well he sould be home now, so I should get going. Bye, Luddy." He hugged the German male and walked out of the house to his car. Soon, he won't be able to reach the steering wheel.

He shuffled into the house, trying to escape the heat from outside. He relished in the sweet air conditioning, feeling the sweat drying around his body. Suddenly, he heard a muffled kind of sobbing from upstairs and furrowing his eyebrows, he traveled upstairs to the master bedroom to find the door shut and sobbing coming out of it. He thought about knocking, but decided that he would get more answers if he just went inside. He opened the door to find Lovino huddled next to the bed, arms wrapped around his knees. Feliciano sat down next to him.

"Lovino, what's wrong?" He whispered, not wanting to scare the poor man. Lovino peered at him through long bangs before breaking down and telling him everything. Starting with Andres' and Maria's deaths and ending with the necklace that he had to give to Andres' son. He curled up into a little ball against Feliciano, sobbing and clinging to him. Feliciano coddled him, silent tears slipping down his cheeks for such a tragedy.

"Ti amo." Lovino whispered, kissing any open skin he could find. Feliciano nuzzled his hair; he's never seen Lovino so broken before.

"Anch'io ti amo. Per sempre." He whispered into Lovino's hair. Let's just hope that the next five months are better. Much, much better.


	7. The Engagement

"Lovi, have you ever thought about having children?" Feliciano asked, twisting and turning his engagement ring in the dazzling sunlight. Lovino glanced up at him from his novel, eyes bored and expressionless as they peered over his reading frames.

"Maybe once or twice." He said. He glanced back down to his book, scooting closer underneath the shade of their tree and away from the beating sun.

"I want kids. Two would be nice, I think." Feliciano sighed after a few minutes of silence between them. He leaned against the trunk, watching a trail of ants marching up the bark.

"Well, unless you grow a vagina, your dreams are improbable." Lovino flipped to the next page. Feliciano sat up from his leaned position, gazing at Lovino and his novel.

"Arthur said that it's not impossible for us to concieve children because the number of female nations can't count for all the male nations to have children with them." He stated factually, hands dropping into his lap as he stopped watching the twinkling accessory.

"And you'd be willing to go through all that pain and stretching just to have blood children?" He asked, his voice not curious in the slightest. Feliciano nodded his head.

"Sure. I love children. They're so cute and cuddly." He smiled, imagining his own children rolling around in the flowers as their whole family picnic in the park together. Lovino closed his book and slid his reading glasses into his breast pocket.

"Alright then." He got up, walking leisurely back to their car. Feliciano blushed lightly, scrambling to stand up.

"Is that a yes!?"

Lovino groaned as he was rudely awakened by the one ringtone that can put him in a cluster of different moods. He picked up his cellphone, noticing that it was early in the morning.

"What Antonio?" He answered. Antonio sniffled in response.

"Why don't you visit me anymore?" He cried, sounding stuffed and like he had been crying.

"Because you have a Francis in your house. Are you crying?" He rubbed his forehead because it's way too early for this crap.

"I don't have a Francis in my house anymore. I want you to come over here and comfort me!" He whined. Lovino whined to himself, looking down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

"Are you having some freaky mid-life crisis?" Lovino hissed, his action of running gentle fingers through Feliciano's hair contradicting the sting of his words.

"No~! Come over here and it'll make me feel better!" He whined just childish enough for Lovino to want to pop him in the face. Sighing in distaste, he moved Feliciano off of him.

"Fine. One visit couldn't hurt." He agreed. Antonio cheered.

"Gracias~!" He hung up the phone and Lovino threw a mini tantrum as he got dressed.

"Lovi, where are you going?" Feliciano called from the bed, rubbing his eyes with a fist like a child. Lovino slipped on his shoes and walked over to Feliciano's side of the bed.

"Over to Antonio's. I'll be back, okay?" He pecked his cheek. Feliciano rolled over, his back to Lovino.

"Okay, I'll be here. I'm going back to sleep." He muttered tiredly. Lovino watched him, pulling a small, velvet box from his pocket.

"Okay." He said as he set the box on the desk and gently stuck a bow on it. Placing a small card behind it, he walked out of the room.

Feliciano yawned as he rolled over and stretched. Eyes widening, he gazed at the little box sitting on his bedside table. A blush crept across his cheeks as he lay there, paralyzed and making wierd, confused noises. He sat up slowly, hand shaking as he reached for the card next to the box.

_Feliciano,_

_I don't have a cute little poem in here, or a drawing, or a letter. So, I'm just gonna cut to the chase._

_Will you marry me?_

Feliciano literally squealed as he picked up the velvet box and lifted the lid to reveal the engagement ring that he's had his eye on for years. It wasn't anything flashy, just a white diamond with a golden band. He placed his fingers over his mouth when he noticed that Lovino added one red gem and one green gem on the sides of the diamond to make the ring look like the Italian flag. Sliding it onto his shaky finger with a shaky hand, he squealed for a second time because it was a perfect fit. Tears of joy raced down his cheeks and he hastely jumped out of the bed to get dressed and go to Antonio's house.

Lovino sat at the table as he slowly nursed a glass of wine. His stomach was both in knot and fluttering with butterflies. He turned down all types of food that he was offered just in case he threw up, he even turned down tomatoes.

"Lovi, calm down. He'll say yes, I'm sure of it." Antonio rubbed large circles into Lovino's back, who didn't have the moxy right now to push him away.

"But what if you're wrong? You've been wrong before." He whined, his voice muffled by the sleeve of his jacket. Antonio rolled his eyes, an action not normal done by him, and he got up to answer the ringing doorbell. He stood shocked as an angry Gilbert tossed a sad Francis into his arms.

"Take him back because he's being a bitch and I don't want him." He spat through clenched teeth. Antonio released him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." He said. Francis looked up at him from the floor, pouting and eyes shiny with tears.

"Tonio~. I'm sorry for what I said. Please, what do I have to do to make it up to you?" He clung to Antonio's ankles, groveling like a thirsty woman. Antonio sighed, feeling the empathy.

"I forgive you, just get off of the floor." He helped him off of the floor and Gilbert groaned as he closed the front door. The pair walked into the kitchen to see an empty glass and a whining Lovino.

"Why didn't I come sooner?" Francis asked as he examined Lovino from afar. Antonio took this time to explain it.

"Well, he proposed to Feliciano and-"

"I'm gonna become old and alone!" Lovino yelled, interrupting Antonio's explanation. Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang sporatically.

"Uh, come in?" He called to the door. Feliciano opened the door, practically tripping over himself.

"Where is he?" He asked, eyes wide and glossy. Antonio and Francis pointed toward the depressed Lovino laying on the dining room table. Feliciano cooed before sneakily laying face to face with him on the table. Francis pulled Antonio out of the kitchen quickly.

"If I say yes, will that make you feel better?" He whispered, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of Lovino's eyes. Lovino opened his eyes, blushing lightly.

"W-What?" He whispered as well, gazing at Feliciano. Feliciano giggled.

"I say yes. Thousands and thousands of times." He whispered, twisting the ring on his finger. Lovino smiled lightly.

"Oh. Cool." He said, still in shock. Feliciano squealed, pulling him into a tight bear hug. Lovino chuckled, for once, and kissed the skin on Feliciano's face. Eventually, it turned into kissing on the table.

"Hey, no kissing on places that I eat food on." Antonio shouted. The couple glanced up at him.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Francis popped up next to Antonio, a sly smile on his face.

"I think you two should leave now. We have unfinished buisness to take care of." He winked at them and Lovino groaned in disgust. Sliding off of the table, he quickly pulled Feliciano out of the house. Feliciano squeaked as he was pulled, waving goodbye to Antonio and Francis.

"I guess this is the start of our life?" Feliciano asked, chuckling slightly.

"I guess so." Lovino agreed. Only six months until their wedding.

...If everything goes according to plan.


	8. Message! :)

**Hey!**

** So, If anybody has anything that they would like in here then leave me a review. Honestly, I'm running out of ideas. It could be their wedding, events with their kids, you name it! Just leave me a review or PM me and I might write it! I have some things in the process though! Grazie~**

** -Blackrose0127 :)**


End file.
